Katsuyoshi Hojo
Katsuyoshi Hojo is the mastermind behind Nightmare Wing also known as a Etherious, a type of demon from the lost pages of Zeref's Book. He is are arch-nemesis of Fuyu Ketsueki who he battled along ago when he was in his Etherious Second Form. He is the current guild master of Nightmare Wing and seeks to use the Black Soul Gem to release the dark spirits of trapped demons inside to wage war upon humanity. Or simply use it for himself for everlasting power and immortality. Though his exact origins are unclear, he is an extremely well traveled individual being able to do more able to know a large knowledge about multiple different areas. Katsuyoshi has a reputation as a demon in human skin for his brutality and lacking care for humankind. Personality Katsuyoshi seems to be calm, twisted and confident man who shows no signs of fear to his enemies, especially Masahiro. He proven that he is quite craft, explaining he used Arc of Embodiment, of Yoshitora Otsuka to make a key to open rift between realms, to break into the Gates of Roma without finding it. When he was first introduced, he was depicted as cold and apathetic, and didn't hesitate to injure his own allies if he was irritated, he uses punish them depending how bad they failed him. He also has a talking scarf of a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf demon on his neck at all times to act as his secondary voice. Appearance In his first appearance, he appeared to look just like his rival Fuyu Ketsueki, however he has black clothing version with a minor red outline along with black hair and matching eyes. However in his true looks as a Human-like form he appears he has long and protruded outward from the back of his head, The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. He has bright yellow with a golden tint to his eyes. His outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl, Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair which appear to glow red when he appears to be using his magic or when enraged. His appearance in his Etherious form, he takes a giant humanoid demon with gray skin, claws on both hands and feet and a multitude of spikes protruding from his back and head. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. During this form the top of his robe is torn a bit, while his lower body part is intact, it's also noted he has razor sharp claws and nails on his feet. History Backstory Shatter Moon Saga Two Kingdoms Saga Curse and Abilities As the guild master of Nightmare Wing, Katsuyoshi appears to be quite powerful and Demoin able to fight toe to toe with his rival Fuyu Ketsueki, he is able to fight toe-to-toe with Masahiro and fight to a draw. Magic & Curse Purgatory Curse (煉獄の呪い, Rengoku no noroi) is a Curse that makes use of the powers of wind and sound to generate a powerful waves of dark energy to which can be by a simple hand motion or upon direct contact of a trap seal and are usually on a very grand scale. The user can freely use of absolute control of the wind itself as well as sound itself to cripple a target from a distance. This curse also carries a unique side-effect of attacking an victims mental mind-frame using this curse is able to slowly drive the victim insane over a long period of time if exposed to more then, eight minutes of contact. The effects of this power is devastating attacking a mental barriers and being used a huge advantage during battle being often referred to as the "The Winds of the Abyss". Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī) This is a type of Magic used by humans and demons. It allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. Abilities Immense Strength - Katsuyoshi's physical strength is remarkable even when in his basic form, allowing him to easily parry Fuyu's Fire God's Bellow with a single hand sending it away from him. Enhanced Speed - Katsuyoshi shows remarkable speed using it to move at high-speeds to keep up with some other enemies while also showing great flexibility by doing multiple back flips to evade incoming projectiles. Enhanced Durability - While as a human Katsuyoshi shows pretty strong durability able to withstand a full-on battle with Fuyu Ketsueki without trying during the contest & being able to withstand some of the legendary weapons and beasts of the Emperor of Regno Rosa Masahiro Ketsueki during there battle in his pocket realm. Expert Weapons Combatant - Being the master of Nightmare Wing, not only is he a skilled user of curses but he is also well known for his knowledge and skills when applying to using weapons during combat. This includes various swords, clubs, spears and etc to extreme effectiveness. He was able to fight at this level of skill after numerous battles with Hiroki Yamamoto while he was training him to use his new curse. Grand Master Martial Artist - Katsuyoshi is a monster when in hand-to-hand combat, though likes to use weapons to make the fights go longer, he will employ his deadly Martial Art. The fighting style he employs is called the "Way of the Demon" (悪魔の道, Akuma no michi) or Ansatsuken (暗殺拳, Assassination Fist) which is a type of martial arts that takes knowledge of multiple forms molding them into one. This form of fighting focuses on powerful strikes forming magical energy through the fists or feet to completely destroy a foe's guard while also keeping a strong defense. It employs numerous forms of fighting and takes a approaches to Karate, and Japanese martial arts through targeting joints in a enemy's body while still keeping a strong defense. However Katsuyoshi also fit in some natural blunt force fighting using a bit of Taekwondo & Judo throws into this to keep enemies on there toes during combat. * Ennetsu Jigoku Kikku (炎熱地獄ック, Flames of Hell Kick) At first it seems like a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. However it is a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with enough force to shatter a entire skull with a single sweep while also leaving a large shock wave that is generated by the wind into a large Orb-shape during the impact. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like other Etherious, Katsuyoshi is able to transform into his true, more powerful form: his Etherious Form. During this form he gains a large claw is able to not only parry but even crush blades or harden steel blades using great force as well as able to use it also as a type of shield as well. *'Augmented Raw Strength' - Katsuyoshi's already impressive strength when transformed into his much more powerful Etherious form gets a boost also during the transformation. He shown to be able to use his "Claw" arm to be able to punch the ground so hard it makes a sudden earthquake from the force or simply using the large claw to punch through large building walls. *'Augmented Speed' - During Etherious form, the speed of Katsuyoshi greatly is greatly boosted to be able to handle to keep toe to toe with Takashi Suzugamori. Also during his movements at times, he moves fast enough his movements are mostly a blur unless fighting a skilled speed-based target. Etherious Second Form (エーテリアス 二番階層 フォーム Ēteriasu segunda Fōmu): After regaining the Black Soul Gem, and devouring of the power of the demons trapped inside of it. Katsuyoshi has gain the power to access his second Etherious form. He can change between at will however it take a little bit of time before is able to revert back to normal. The secend form is a black and red marking creature of titanic size; one of its hands is bigger than most giants compared to normal. Its single eye large crimson which takes up most of its head, this containing several tomoe-like marks on it. Upon it's release, it is a grotesque bulb-like body with spiky protrusions growing out of its back and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind-legs. It also had dark red veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of it's large ten tails are used to also sweep large buildings away. *'Tremendous Strength' After transforming into his much larger form clearly using his size advantage as a titan-like demon, Katsuyoshi is able to do unbelievably strong feats including smashing entire buildings with a sweep of his tails or destroy a entire bridge with a single claw sweep. Equipment * The Scroll of One-Hundred Blades - This scroll contains a magic seal which when activated releases a rain of weapons upwards into the sky which falls around the area to be used by Katsuyoshi. This scroll carries multiple kinds of weapons that Katsuyoshi normally taken from his victims after killing them before sending them into the scroll. Most the weapons carries bladed edges however, there are a few that has spikes or even spear points attach to them instead. * The Black Soul Gem The Black Soul stone was an artifact of incredible power created by the Emperor of Regno Rosa, Masahiro Ketsueki to contain the souls of the Etherious and other demons from the book of Zeref during the 500 year war following the final battle with Katsuyoshi when he went by the name "Baal". The stone was intended to hold the souls of many beings, Angels, Demons, Dragons, Humans & other beings of light & dark. However when Katsuyoshi devoured some of the souls of the other Etherious inside of the stone, he gain access to a new power which lets his Etherious true form explain and grow into a much more powerful monster then before. Relationships Quotes Trivia *'Baals name is a reference to translation of North-West Semitic title and honorific meaning "lord" or "master" & also the name of the Diablo 2 Lord of Destruction boss fight. *The nickname of it the "'Ansatsuken'" (暗殺拳, ''Assassination Fist) was from Street Fighter Series however, unlike it's somewhat different and altered for Fairy Tail fighting style instead of some cheap knock-off. However with that said i don't mind borrowing some traits and the name however, it's not my main focus to copy it. *Also through fairy tail Mard Geer also used the magic known as "Telepathy" magic so thats why i given him the knowledge of how to do it. Also it's stated upon the Fairy Tail Wikia should you need to check. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage Category:Etherious Category:Demon